Freak Show
by missymousemonster
Summary: Alvin suffers a serious head wound and does some pretty crazy and stupid things! Things change for the eldest chipmunk child, and these changes affect his family and friends also. They all know something is wrong but soon enough, no one can understand what it is, INCLUDING Alvin himself. He goes from Fun child to Freaky child. WARNING includes pain, hurt and family enjoy!
1. Football gone wrong

**Hi Guys! This is my first AaTC fic! So please be nice. I havent got much in this chapter, but its the base of the story...**

* * *

Alvin's POV

_"Alvin! Up the side!"_ James shouted from the other side of the feild. I put my head down and ran as hard as I could, the football up over my head. People ran in front of me trying to stop me, I ran around and under their legs. At 5 metres from the line the big tough defender stepped in front of me. I gulped slightly and continued running.

I took a dive and just as I got the Try, the defender landed right on top of me. Usually I would have got out from underneath and jumped up calling my name. But I didn't. I laid flat on my back watching the birds fly past. I couldn't feel my body and my vision was blurry. That's when I realized I was hyperventilating. I couldn't calm down, something was wrong. Seriously wrong. My chest tingled and my head felt all fuzzy. I blinked a few times, my vision was normal for a few seconds but then went blurred again.

I saw people crowding around me and I think I saw Simon and Theodore right next to me but I couldn't really tell. Their voices were muffled and then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think?**


	2. Oh no!

**CHAPTER 2**

**Okay. I just wanted to say thanks to my awesome and totally amazing readers: blossom2012, Brit- Brit and chipmunksforlife. I appreciate your reviews and your extreme kindness. :)**

**(just a little message to Brit- Brit (considering I couldn't find a way at all to msg you in reply), Thank you for your interesting and lengthy review. I appreciate it. I will take your ideas to mind and I apologize for the first chapter being quite short and not the best in writing. I was a little rushed and I didn't want to spend a lot of time on something people weren't going to be interested in, so i sort of just jutted it down. You see? :) Anyway, Thank you)**

**This chapter isn't that long i must admit, and it's not really in my likings, but for this story, Simons points of view are actually quite important. I apologize for its shortness and that it is going pretty slow and not really getting any where just yet, but soon enough it will get better... ****_Hopefully._**

**_Enough Chatter, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_**

* * *

**Simons POV**

"Go Alvin!" Theodore cheered, jumping up and down as we watched our eldest brother run the field. I watched him dodge so many players but when he was just 5 meters from the try line, I had my doubts. The final defender was by far the biggest on the opposing team. He had a big and bulky muscular body and dirty blonde hair. His legs were slightly stubby but the muscle sort of made up for it. I closed my eyes tightly as Alvin dived onto the line and skidded. I heard a loud crunch and the whole crowd gasped. Not sure about what had happened, I still kept my eyes closed.

"**And it's a** **TRY**!" the referee called. "_Oh no_. It seems something has happened to young Alvin Seville." there was a few seconds silence. "I have just received information that Alvin Seville is **NOT** okay! Would his family please come and help on the field" I felt my throat tighten and my fists clench up. I took my baby brothers hand and pulled him along with me at a high-speed run. Dave followed quickly behind. The crowds separated and let the three of us run through although I still managed to trip over a few _somethings!_

I reached the green, panting for air but I kept running. I HAD to get to Alvin!

I stumbled over and landed on my hands and knees next to my injured brother. My head throbbing and my chest pounding. I had to take a few seconds to grasp hold on earth again. After that, my natural 'geek' instincts kicked back in and I began doing a quick search over my brother.

"It's going to be okay Alvin." I told him as I watched him blink a few times. He was hyperventilating and I could tell just by that, that he was in some sort of pain. His eyes looked like they were made of glass. Tears welled in his eyes and began to make rivers down his soft chipmunk cheeks.

"Alvin" Theo sobbed next to me. My big brother gulped and his eyes slowly began to close.

"**No**! Stay awake! _**ALVIIINNNNN!"**_I screamed. It didn't work. He closed his eyes and tears fell down my cheeks also. _'No. Don't be so weak Simon'_ I scolded myself. I quickly wiped away the tears and looked at everyone around us. There were referees, the football coaches on phones, both football teams and of course Dave and Theodore; all watching Alvin and I.

"The ambulance is on the way" Alvin's coach yelled. He was so loud that there was certainly no mistaking him for someone else!

I watched in agony and attempted to get my brother to wake up as the ambulance quickly made its way to us.

"Simon, I want you to go with him. Theo and I will take the car. There isn't enough room in the ambulance and you're better help than me." Dave ordered as he picked A crying Theodore up an ran to the car. I gulped and stepped inside the ambulance.

"He's got internal bleeding with multiple breaks and swelling. His head was hit pretty bad and will definitely need some sort of X-ray on it" I heard one of the ambulance ladies say into a 2 way radio. With that I jumped up onto the bed and eyed my unconscious brother.

"Damn you Alvin. _Damn you_!" I cursed under my breath. I moved in closer to him and grasped his cold paw. "Please come back Alvin. We need you. Our fans need you. Your team needs you. Brittany and the girls need you" I begged softly, clamping his hand with both of mine. "_I_ need you" I stifled back a cry welling in the back of my throat and closed my eyes, hoping to postpone my tears.

In what felt like hours, which was really only 2 minutes, we had arrived at the hospital and were being wheeled very quickly into surgery room 4; soon followed by Dave and Theo. "Simon, we need you to let go of your brother" a nurse told me. I refused "No. I'm not leaving him"

The nurse sighed. "Simon, he needs you to let go" she insisted. I shook my head but to my shock I was dragged away by one of the surgeons. I kicked and screamed and cursed and cried before I realized how much of a distraction I was being. _'How can they work if I'm chucking a tantrum?_' I wondered. I mentally slapped myself and cut the crap, flopping to the ground and watching the door anxiously.

"Please be okay" I whispered.

* * *

** Reviews? I love them! :D Thanks guys :)**

**missymousemonster xxx**


	3. Beep Goes the Machine

**Hey guys! I apologize for not updating sooner. I'm halfway through my holidays now so i will probably be posting updates on most of my stories some time soon. **

**In reply to Brit-Brit:****_I actually don't have a paid job but home life these days are pretty busy. School has been throwing tests at us and ive been so busy studying! arg! I have also had a little writers block too. My fingers are crossed for your account :)_**

**Anyway... Thanks again to my awesome readers chipmunksforlife, blossom2012 & Brit-Brit. Your reviews are greatly appreciated! :D **

**I will TRY and post the next chapter some time soon. Apologies! I am also sorry for my errors in my writing :) And now, I give you Freak Show Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Si is he going to be okay?" Theo asked, cupping his hands and staring out the window.

"Theo... I..I don't know" he replied blankly. He suddenly noticed his little brothers growing distress and quickly added a little to it. "But hey, we are in this hospital right? These guys are 5 star and are sure to fix him right up! Right Dave?"

"Oh yeah. He will be back to normal in no time?" Dave announced almost questionably. Simon twitched as he heard a loud scream from down the hall. Theodore's eyes widened in fear and he began to shake.

"Um... Don't worry guys... It will be fine..." Dave comforted. Then he muttered. "I think?"

Simon checked his little watch and sighed. The operation had finished a short time ago and they were just setting his bed up. His family still didn't know his current condition.

Suddenly a young nurse walked around the corner holding a clipboard. She looked at the small group, back at the clipboard and then at the 3 again. She smiled.

"Chipmunks?" she asked in a very Spanish accent. She had long blonde hair that reached her torso when in a pony-tail. She was average height and had a pretty little face.

The Seville's nodded and she checked the clipboard again.

"Your brother is in a critical condition at the moment but you may see him. Care full not to bump anything and avoid touching him, yelling, or anything negative around him. It will worsen his condition" she said softly. The young nurse lead them all down a long hall and into a large portion of the hospital that had maximum security, doctors and nurses. This sent shivers down Simons spine. He never wanted to be in this part of a hospital because of his brother. He didn't want his brothers to ever be in here, but there he was, following a nurse to see his very ill big brother. He sighed uneasily and picked up his pace.

She then lead them into a smaller room on the right and quietly closed the door behind her. "This is Alvin's room. He will stay here until able to go back home again. Press this button here for a nurse to come. This one here," she said and gestured to an orange button. She then pointed to a red button. "is for emergencies. Okay?" they nodded and she left the room.

"Alvin" Theo whispered. It was quiet and slightly chilly in the room. A little light leaked out in between the curtains and shone it's soft rays on their brothers face.

He had 5 machines hooked up to him and had numerous tubes latched in his arm and hand. On his right arm he had a full caste and one on his left ankle. Alvin also had a tube that plugged into his tiny, little nose to help him breathe along with more smaller machines. His forehead was neatly bandaged and the machine monitoring his heart rate beeped softly.

No-one knew what to do. They were lost for words until Simon turned to face Dave. "Chipettes?" he asked. Dave held up his phone. "On their way" after that it went quiet again. Only the machines made any noise.

"Get some rest guys. We are going to be here for a while..." Dave said softly, picking up his youngest sons and placing them on the chair next to him. Theo cuddled up to Dave's hand and the two quickly fell asleep. Simon however, stayed awake. His eyes wide open as he watched Alvin's heart rate bounce all over the screen. It pained him to see his brother like this.

"I won't leave you Alvin. Now you have to do the same" Simon whispered, watching his brother. His chest rising and falling by force of the machines and his drip making soft little sounds as it pumped medicine through his body.

Eventually Simon began to feel drowsy. He re-adjusted his hoodie, slipped the hood over his head, placed his hands in the pockets, curled up, re-adjusted his glasses and fell asleep.

At 7 pm, a few hours later, he woke to find Dave talking to Claire at the door and the Chipettes standing next to her. Brittany was wearing her usual pink outfit and pony-tail. Eleanor was wearing a cute little lime coloured skirt with a cream top and her signature pig tails. They both looked adorable. However, Simons eyes were elsewhere. _'Jeanette.._' he thought. She had her hair in a messy bun with a new violet ribbon that dangled down and mixed into her chestnut coloured hair. She was wearing a purple and blue tartan skirt with soft little folds at the ends, a silver butterfly belt and a black tank top. Her light purple rimmed glasses shimmered in the moon light.

"Simon!" she softly cheered, careful not to wake Theodore. Jeanette rushed toward her friend and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Hey Jeanette." he replied. She looked at the floor. "I'm sorry about Alvin's condition. Hope he pulls through okay." Simon sighed and nodded. "Yeah... Me too"

Jeanette looked back up and their eyes met for the first time in over 5 months. The two blushed awkwardly. "5 months... Wow" He mumbled, rubbing his neck. She softly giggled. "Lots of catching up to do!" he smiled. _'5 months and she's still the same beautiful girl'_ he thought.

Eleanor leapt up onto the chair and curled up next to Theodore. She smiled at her sleeping crush.

"Eleanor can you please wake him up for dinner?" Dave asked as he took the KFC out of Claire's hands. The smell of chicken and chips danced in the air making them all drool.

Eleanor gently shook her friend. Theo woke up, rubbed his eyes and waited for his eyes to focus. He blinked a few times and nearly danced for joy at the sight of his best friend in front of him. "Ellie!" he cheered, hugging her tightly and dancing a circle around her as he held her hands in his. Eleanor giggled. "Teddy" The two blushed and jumped up onto the table.

"Come in Brittany" Dave said. Brit slowly and awkwardly walked into the room with Claire and leapt up onto the table next to her sisters and friends. She screwed up her face in disgust at the fatty food in front of her. Dave chuckled.

"Don't worry Brit. Claire got you a salad" Brittany relaxed and forced a smile. "Thank you" she said quietly.

The group sat and ate their meals in silence. "Wish it wasn't like this" Brit whispered after a long time of silence. There was a long sigh from everyone that echoed around the room.

"Well... Time for bed guys. Alvin needs us fully rested in the morning." Dave announced. Him and Claire packed up the left overs and offered them to a very hungry nurse that was about to knock off work who great fully accepted it. They threw the rubbish in the bin and a few nurses helped to bring in more chairs for then all.

Dave and Claire slept in chairs next to each other. Jeanette and Simon shared a seat with a very lonely feeling Brittany. Theodore and Eleanor shared a seat together, both cuddled up close.

The night was long and full of bad dreams. It was a very restless night for them all.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Reviews? :)**

**missymousemonster xxx**


	4. Morning Walk

**Hey guys! I'm ****_sooo_**** sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter! :( Been so busy and honestly I've had a little writers block on this story. Grrr so frustrating! But don't give up, I ****_WILL_**** finish this story one day... Promise!**

* * *

Theodore woke up a mess. Tear stains soaked his face as Eleanor tried to comfort him.

"Shhhh, it's okay Teddy. He's going to be okay" she told him, stroking his fur. At this very moment, Eleanor acted as Theodore's drug. She numbed his pain and made him happy. He had this weird feeling each time she was near, almost like... Like love.

"Elle... Do you ever have night mares?" Theo asked her, slightly embarrassed and blushing like crazy.

"Of course I do! Everyone has night mares at some stage."

"Guys be quiet please" Simon mumbled before drifting back to sleep again.

"What are your nightmares usually about?"

She hesitated. "Um... M...m...my night mares?"

_'I can't tell him! He will think I'm crazy!'_ she thought. After all, her night mares were usually about losing _HIM_, or her sisters.

"Yeah..."

"Mine are usually about Ian trying to come and get us again" she admitted. This was also true. She often woke up sweating and completely frightened just by the thought of Ian.

Even though he "helped" them escape the island about a year ago, she still feared him and he still had his moments where the real Ian Hawk came out to play.

She shuddered. "What about you Teddy?"

He sighed. "I usually have night mares about bad things happening to each of you or you abandon me and leave me all alone. Tonight I had a dream that Alvin died and I was to blame" a tear rolled down his cheek and Eleanor hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Teddy. Alvin's going to be okay."

"Thanks Elle..." he whispered, sniffling and drying his eyes with his sleeve.

It was 2 in the morning and Claire began to stir now.

"Morning Claire!" The two whispered. The woman smiled. "Good morning. What are  
you two doing?" she asked kindly.

"Just talking. We can't get back to sleep" Eleanor said sadly.

"Want to go for a walk along the beach for a while? It always makes me feel better and relaxed" Claire suggested. The two nodded and jumped down from their chair, landing softly on the ground. Claire gently woke Dave up.

"Eleanor, Theodore and I are going for a walk. I have my phone" she whispered. She lightly kissed his forehead and the three walked out the door.

"Are you guys hungry?" Claire asked. "I'm feeling a bit snackish myself."

The two munks smiled. "Yep!" they cried in unison.

Claire giggled. "Let's go get some ice-cream" she said. Luckily the local ice-cream shop was open all hours and was decently priced.

The three walked around the corner and into the store. There were so many different flavours to choose from!

"What flavour do you want?"

"I um... Can I please have a scoop of caramel crumble and cookies and cream?" Eleanor asked sweetly.

"Sure thing Eleanor. What about you Theo?"

Theo thought for a minute. "Could I... Could I please have rainbow and strawberry?"

Claire smiled and paid for the treats before taking the two out of the shop. As they gratefully licked at their ice creams they finally reached the sand.

The sun was a few hours off from rising and the waves rolled in slowly. Stars hung in the dark sky, shining brightly. The soft white sand was gentle on their feet as they walked.

"Do you want to watch the sun rise in a few hours?" the woman asked. The two nodded.

Suddenly Claire began to laugh. "I'm asking way too many questions today aren't I?"

Eleanor and Theodore grinned. "Sorta"

"Well..." Claire smiled sheepishly. "You two can do what ever, I'll be right here"

Eleanor and Theodore smiled and climbed the tree next to them, sitting down on a high branch.

"It feels a bit weird being here..." Eleanor said softly, swinging her legs and playing with her little blonde curls.

"Hmph..." Theo said softly. "Yeah..."

The girls had gone away to an all girls school over in Australia for five months. Claire had gone with them and they were planning on staying longer. The reason they left LA was after a really stupid but destructive argument between Alvin and Brittany, which soon spread the slightest to Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. It got too much for Dave to handle and the six were becoming depressed in their own little ways. So, Dave and Claire talked it over and decided that they needed major time out. They didn't have a return plan done up and in all honesty, they all forgot about the other half of their lives. They were swept off into their new lives, unaware of how long it would last.

"I really missed you Elle..."

This grabbed the young chipette's attention. She looked blankly at the chipmunk next to her.

"O...okay..." she said expressionless.

Theo watched the waves roll in. _'Did she miss me?'_ he wondered.

The two started talking about their time away, but avoiding the parts that were better connected to the other. It was a slightly awkward conversation.

Hours passed and eventually the sun began to rise.

"It's so beautiful!" Ellie said cheerily. "Almost as beautiful as the ones Jeanette and I saw in Australia!"

"I know what is even more beautiful..." Theo said shyly. Elle looked at him, confusion and shock clear on her face.

"Do tell?" she urged.

Theo blushed. "You are more beautiful than any sunset or sunrise, Ellie"

"Ohhh Teddy!" Eleanor cried, feeling slightly embarrassed. She wrapped her little chipmunk arms around his neck and pecked him softly on the cheek.

They didn't know, but Claire was secretly watching the two from below the tree and smiled at the sight.

While they had been in Australia, the Chipettes had changed and this worried Claire. Britt had got a new boyfriend (a human one!) and spent a lot of time with him. Before they left to return to LA, the two broke up, which pleased Claire because she worried that Brittany would do something stupid and out of the question. Brittany would go to parties almost every weekend. Jeanette had become a bit of a socialite, always on the phone. She however, kept her grades straight and perfected balancing 10 chipmunk sized books on her head while walking up and down stairs. She also became attached to extreme romance novels and fantasy. Vampires, werewolves, all those sorts of things. Eleanor was the one that changed the least. She kept to her sports and cooking and had become obsessed with Zebras for some odd reason. She had also started using heavy amounts of makeup like her eldest sister Brittany. Mainly eyeliner and lipstick.

Poor Claire couldn't keep up with it all in order to take control of the girls actions!

"I missed you too Teddy" Eleanor said softly. Theo blushed even more.

The two looked into each others eyes and slowly leant in towards each other until they could feel the others warm breath on their face. Slowly, they closed their eyes and kissed.

"I...I love you Elle" Theodore whispered, blushing madly. Eleanor smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. The two looked at the orange, pink and purple sun rays glistening over the oceans waves.

"I love you too Theo" she said.

* * *

**And your thoughts are?**

**missymousemonster**


	5. Change of Uniform

**Hi there! I am so sorry about the delay on this story. Updates for this might get a bit better due to the fact that the plot bunnies have visited me again. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Morning Si" Jeanette whispered, stretching her little chipmunk arms high above her head. The blue clad chipmunk smiled at her. "Morning Jean" he replied.

"Oh hey Britt" Jean added, noticing her older sister in the corner of the room. "Hi Brittany" Simon said kindly.

"Morning" the pink clad chipette mumbled. she was extremely tired and had recieved next to no sleep last night.

Jeanette hugged Simon warmly. The two blushed as they cuddled each other. "I love you Jean" Simon whispered, looking into her gorgeous eyes. She giggled. "I love you too Si"

"We have a lot of catching up to do" he said.

"I know. I don't even know where to start!" she laughed. Simon lightly touched her arm to let he know he was interested in what she had to say. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her forehead before walking to Brittany who was sitting in the corner of the room, hugging her knees and watching Alvin; the machines all beeping softly.

"Brittany?" Jean whispered, coming up next to her sister. "Are you okay?"

Brittany looked up at her sister, her makeup smudged and her eyes bloodshot and red from crying. "I'm fine..." she lied.

"Did you get any sleep last night Britt?" Jeanette asked quite concerned for her sisters health. Her big sister shook her head. "Not a second..." she mumbled.

Simon placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Look, Brittany, I know it's a very hard time for all of us, but Alvin will be okay. He has to be. He's Alvin... You need to get some sleep"

Brittany turned to face the blue clad chipmunk. "Thank you for your concerns, Simon, but I know fully what I want and need." she frowned and went back to watching Alvin's lifeless body. Simon sighed and walked with Jeanette back over to the corner of the room. The two talked. Half an hour later, Simon glanced over at Brittany and wasn't surprised to find the pink clad chipette passed out on the chair. He shook his head.

"I sure hope Alvin wakes up soon" Simon told Jeanette. Jeanette sighed and nodded, resting her head on her paw. "Everyone does..." she whispered. "Especially Britt..." she looked up at her boyfriend and smiled faintly. "You know, she hasn't been the same since that fight with Alvin... It actually really destroyed her... But she wouldn't admit it until now. When we found out what had happened to Alvin, she didn't say anything to anyone until we got here. She wouldn't even look at us. She avoided everything to do with him all that time we were away." Simon frowned slightly. "Each time one of us mentioned Britt, Alvin would start talking about football injuries." He shrugged. "The two have a weird friendship. But I can't help but feel like Alvin was trying to tell me something using jockey talk." Jeanette raised a brow in curiosity. "What did he say?" she asked. Simon shrugged again. "I don't know. Something about not chasing the ball at the right time and letting the opposition get the try instead." Jeanette nodded slowly, trying to work it out. "Maybe it had something to do with Brittany? Their competitive side maybe?"

"Maybe. I suppose it doesn't really matter."

"I guess not. At least not at the moment."

Jeanette sighed softly and smiled lovingly at Simon. He hugged her lightly. "So Simon... What did you get up to while we were away?"

"Just the usual. School, music rehearsals and recordings, helping Dave with Alvin and Theo, guitar, science related things... You get the picture."

"That's cool." she smiled. "I really missed you Simon..." she said, brushing a long lock of hair behind her ear. Simon blushed slightly. "I missed you too Jean." The two leant in for a kiss, but just before their lips touched, Theodore, Eleanor and Claire entered the room. Simon and Jeanette pulled away slightly, a little embarrassed. Simon awkwardly started readjusting his glasses and Jeanette started curling a lock of hair around her finger. Eleanor giggled and jumped up next to her sister. Theodore did the same, but without giggling. "Hi!" Theo greeted innocently. The four started talking while Claire texted on her phone. Later on, Brittany woke up and just after that, Dave came back. He sighed. "Alright guys, you can have a few more days off school, but then you'll have to go back to the normal routine. deal?"

"Deal" they all replied.

Over the next few days, nothing changed. They eventually went back to school. Days turned into weeks and by now, it had been 2 whole months since the football accident. Brittany was feeling more lost than ever before.

"Where. Is. My. Phone!?" Britt shouted from the top of the stairs, her hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas.

"Have you checked the shelf?" Dave called back to her from the kitchen. There was the scampering of feet.

"Thanks!" Britt called, taking her phone and scampering back up to her room. She threw the phone onto her bed and walked over to her draws. She placed her hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm..." She walked over to the full length mirror next to her bed and sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry Alvin..." she whispered. She took out her brush and started to brush her long chipmunk hair. Next, she gathered her hair up with her left hand and tied it back into a slightly messy ponytail. She bit her lip and hesitantly picked up a nice little black skirt, the exact same one she had worn the day she and Alvin had seen each other before she left to Australia. She took off her pajamas and slipped on the skirt. "Now what?" she asked her self. She took a step back and whispered to herself, 'I know...'

Brittany ran out of her room and into Alvin's. It was cold and musty and she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Gulping, she walked to Alvin's cupboard and took out his favourite red hoodie with a big yellow 'A' on the front. Her hands started to shake as she looked at it. All the memories, both good and bad started to fill her thoughts. "Why do we fight so much Alvin?" she said softly, pressing the hoodie against her cheek, taking in Alvin's familiar scent. Without further hesitation she slipped on the hoodie and adjusted it. She walked to the bathroom, fixed her fringe, did her make up and walked back to her room. She couldn't help but eye her reflection in the mirror. She was missing something. The outfit just didn't seem whole.

Unsure of how to solve her little fashion problem, she turned to her dressing table. Her eyes instantly fell to the picture of her and Alvin in the back yard. Alvin was poking his tongue out and doing the peace sign with his fingers. Brittany was standing next to him with a fake shocked expression. She picked up the photo and looked at it in more detail. In her hair, was a nice red rose that Alvin had picked and placed behind her ear that day. Yes, their friendship was often overlooked and seen as just fights, but there was ore than just that. They were bestfriends, not enemies.

A salty tear landed on the glass that was protecting the picture in the frame. Another one soon joined it and Brittany knew her makeup was starting to run down her cheeks. She didn't care. She pressed her back against the wall and slid her back down it. Hugging her knees, more tears continued to stream her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands as she cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeanette and Dave were beginning to worry about Brittany. It was a school morning, and the pink clad chipette was no where to be seen. She had not eaten, had not even said hello. They knew she was struggling with everyday they were forced to carry on without Alvin. They all were, but Brittany more so.

"Jeanette, would you mind going and checking on your sister?" Dave asked as he dried his hands on the hand-towel in the kitchen after cleaning some dishes. Jeanette smiled a little. "Of course not!" she said happily. She ran up the stairs but stopped when she heard someone crying down the hall. Hesitantly, Jeanette pricked her ears and walked silently to the door, opening it slightly. She pushed it open more and stepped inside to find her sister crying on the floor. She was not too shocked when she noticed Britt was wearing Alvin's hoodie. She gulped. "Oh Britt..." she said softly, sitting down next to her upset sister and putting a comforting arm around her. Brittany allowed it. Jeanette wasn't used to this sort of thing. She wasn't very good when it came to these things.

"Why..." Brittany croaked. "Why Jeanette? Why Alvin?" she looked at her sister with red eyes, sore from crying. She was desperate for an answer. Jeanette looked into her sisters sad eyes. She shook her head slowly and sadly. "Just bad luck I guess..." she sighed and looked down. Brittany dried her eyes. "Come on Britt... He'll wake up. You just need to believe in him... Here," Jeanette said, standing up and holding out her hand to help her big sister to her feet. Brittany nodded slowly and took her little sisters hand. She stood up and walked to her bed, picked up her phone and slipped it in the hoodie pocket. The two left the room. Before going back downstairs, Britt cleaned her face and did a touch-up with her mascara. She walked down stairs.

"Morning Brittany" Dave greeted, putting a bowl of cereal in front of the young chipette as she sat at the table. "Morning Dave" Brittany mumbled, poking her cereal with her spoon. Theodore, Eleanor and Simon were on the couch watching some morning cartoons before school. Jeanette was gathering her books. A few minutes later, Brittany finished her breakfast. She rushed her teeth and gathered her books for the day. The group got into the family car and Dave dropped them all off at school.


End file.
